


Miraculous civil war: Rap battle

by lastoftheorder



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastoftheorder/pseuds/lastoftheorder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas gave hints on twitter that season two might involve a fight between our beloved miraculous wielders.<br/>Now, if this happens we are expecting a fight of epic proportions. Now bear with me, imagine the fight.... as a rap battle. And here goes nothing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miraculous civil war: Rap battle

**Author's Note:**

> This is posted as a quick apology for all those who are following Unlucky Streak and realized that I didn't post on Monday like I planned.  
> Also, for Paris I'm using the French pronunciation which fits the lines better.

LB:  
Hello L’B here, so quiver in fear,  
I’m a celebrated super in this city you hear?  
Not a sidekick and a kitty,  
I’mma tan your black hide.  
I don’t even need you by my side  
You can only destroy, when I can create  
To make, reinstate, goin’ changing the fate  
You’re bad luck kitty, and your rhymes are too  
Better scamper off you scoundrel, this is already through

CN:  
I might be a cat, at least I’m not a little bug  
I could break your little body if I gave you a hug  
You think you’re the hero,  
but let’s do some addition to give you clear vision  
You piss off your fans, and won’t give Paris a break,  
How many akumas did you even make?  
And without your trusted partner, we’d know you’d be dead  
How many times did I take the hit instead?

LB:  
While we’re on the subject, how often were you controlled?  
More often than not, or so I’m told.  
And what sort of Moron dresses up in black leather,  
Licks his fur, holds his tail, and’s allergic to feathers?  
I’m the Queen of Paree or can’t you see  
That your little claw can't hold a candle to me.  
I can purify and rectify and even give an alibi,  
So like A little moth, I’mma tell you goodbye. 

CN  
I may not be as popular as you it’s true,  
But we should include my alter ego, too.  
I’m a model and a millionaire, you love me, you do  
Looks like the one who can’t hold a candle is you.  
I’m like batman, a cat man, gonna raise my attack man,  
And at least I can handle some competition to my place, man,  
Let’s talk about lila, or did you forget?  
When she liked your crush, she ‘turned into a threat’  
Listen up, Ladybug, your usefulness is Done.  
With that Cataclysmic defeat you’d better Run!


End file.
